


Friday Night

by Phoenix1972



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out on the town has an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was something totally new and a step on the wild side for me. I'd especially like to thank Van for the great betaing and assistance.

_Disclaimer:   The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 **  
_  
  
_   
**

**  
_  
Friday Night   
_   
**

 

It was the week from Hell.  Having to get up each morning at five to beat the morning rush and staying until eight each night.  This year time of year was tough with the budget meetings ramping up and each department having to find creative ways to slim down their line items.  Thumping his head on the desk in frustration, he groaned loudly.

 

A loud knock on his door had him squeezing his eyes shut.  Maybe if he pretended he wasn't there they would leave him alone.  Chris held his breath and waited.  One, two, two and a half…

 

The squeaking of the door hinges brought his head up off the desk.  “Couldn’t wait until I told you to come in?” he growled, making neat piles of the paperwork covering his desk.

 

“Hell, if I did that I’d never get in here, Stud.” Grinning, Buck sauntered into the office and dropped into one of the empty chairs in front of Chris’s desk.

 

Snorting loudly, Chris pulled a spreadsheet before him.  Grabbing a pencil and jamming it in the electric sharpener sitting on the corner of his desk he stared at Buck with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Smirking, Buck spread his legs and leaned back.  Looking at Chris and then at the pencil and then back at Chris he smiled a toothy grin.  “I’m not leaving until you call it a night.”

 

“Buck, I’ve got way too much work to do.  I can’t--,” Chris pulled the pencil nub from the sharpener and dropped it into the wastebasket.

 

Buck pointed at him, “Nope! No excuses, Chris.  We are going out and you are going to have some fun.  You’ve been cooped up in this office all week and you just ruined a valuable pencil.  Show some fiscal responsibility.”

 

“Fine!” Chris huffed as he flipped his computer off and pushed away from the desk.  “You’re buying.”

 

Grinning wickedly, Buck hopped out of the chair.  “By the time we’re done tonight you’re not going to remember your own name.”

 

Chris looked back over his shoulder as they left the office.  “You wanna bet?”

 

~o~

 

A low rumble of thunder woke Chris from a dreamless sleep and he wondered how he’d gotten home.  Pulling his head out from under the pillow he wiped at blurry eyes that refused to focus.  Pushing himself to the edge of the bed he sat up and staggered to the bathroom.

 

As he staggered in front of the toilet he steadied himself against the wall then he reached down to pull himself free of his boxers.  He was naked.  Why was he naked?  He never went to bed naked, but then he couldn’t remember anything after he and Buck started the tequila shots with a couple of pretty ladies at the bar.

 

His bladder took that moment to remind him why he was standing in front of the toilet and he sighed as he relieved himself. 

 

As he finished he remembered the cute brunette who had started hanging on him shortly after they had arrived.  She’d had an amazing rack and knew how to display them.  What was her name?  He couldn’t remember.  They’d started making out and he’d been rock hard before he knew it.  He’d been too long without a woman and he wanted to throw her to the floor right there and sink into her hot, wet, inviting pussy.

 

Looking down at his erection in dismay he sighed.  Flipping off the bathroom light he headed back to his cold, lonely bed. 

 

Crawling back in, he flopped onto his back and tried to remember the brunette as he grasped his cock in one hand and balls in the other.  Her full lips had been so soft and moist when he’d kissed her and she’d tasted like peppermint. 

 

Groaning loudly, he imagined her lush lips wrapped around him and her tongue teasing the slit.  He gave in and stroked himself from root to tip and back again applying pressure at just the right spots.  Pulling in a ragged breath he used the pad of his thumb to work the pre-come steadily leaking from his slit back over the head.

 

An unexpected movement from the other side of the bed caused him to freeze.  What the hell?  Had he really brought her home?

 

Squinting in the darkness all he could make out was a dark shape on the pillow before she crawled over to him to settle between his widespread legs.  He grinned when she batted his hands away and took over stroking him.  Closing his eyes in ecstasy when he realized she’d obviously mastered the art of the hand job.  She brought him to the edge so many times he was afraid he would spontaneously combust.

 

She had him writhing on the bed, begging for more.  Chris’s brain short circuited when she wrapped her lips around his firm length, grasped the base with her fingers, and deep throated him.  He’d never had a blow job this amazing before.  She was stroking and sucking like a wild woman pulling him higher and higher.  He couldn’t even find the words to stop her as she played with his entrance and stroked his perineum. 

 

The sensations surrounding his asshole were strange but had him wondering what it would feel like if she’d slid her finger inside.  He couldn’t bring himself to ask.

 

Instead he pulled her down for a kiss. 

 

He froze.

 

The brunette had a mustache.

 

Scrambling up the bed to flip the bedside light on, he came face to face with Buck.  “What the fuck!” Chris hollered as he slammed his back against the headboard.  Sucking in huge breaths he cried out again, “What the _fuck!_ ”

 

Buck sat back on his haunches his erection standing proudly in the light.  “Chris, calm down.  I thought you wanted this.  You were all over me on the ride back here.”

 

Chris shook his head in denial.  “No.  No I wasn’t.  I would have remembered.”

 

Buck laughed and reached out to stroke a finger up Chris’s calf.  Grinning when Chris batted his hand away, Buck said, “You were so messed up I wasn’t sure, but you kept begging me.”

 

Chris looked at him with his mouth open.  “You took advantage of me while I was drunk.”

 

“You aren’t drunk now and you sure were hollering.”  Buck slid a little closer and waited to see what Chris would do.

 

Frowning, Chris looked at Buck and said, “I thought you were someone else.”  Buck smiled and moved a little closer still.  “What are you doing?”

 

Buck placed a finger over Chris lips.  “Shhh.  Don’t think.  Feel.  Now, close your eyes.” 

 

“I’m not falling for that one.  As far as I’m concerned the lights are on and this, well this is off.  I need my head examined.”  Chris pulled a pillow over his lap as his cock bobbed up in excitement.  Damn thing had no clue what it was doing and now the fluttery feeling deep in his groin was settling in his ass.  Blaming the alcohol wouldn’t work because right now he was stone cold sober.  He’d be crazy to continue this thing with Buck even though the man had him writhing under his capable hands.  No, he couldn’t do it!

 

Buck watched as the wheels turned in Chris’s head and thought it best to strike while the iron’s hot.  Taking a chance Buck moved closer and reached out to gently brush a fingertip over Chris’s temple interrupting his train of thought.

 

Chris gazed at him trying to formulate a sentence but before that could happen Buck was pulling him in for a deep kiss.  And he realized kissing Buck wasn’t all that different from kissing a woman as long as he ignored the mustache.  His arms went around Buck’s back, their chests touching and cocks rubbing against each other. 

 

It was a new and exciting feeling.

 

Glancing down he looked at his cock next to Buck’s.  They were both of similar length but that’s where it ended.  Buck’s cock was blessed with girth and Chris realized why the women lusted after him.  There was no way that was going to fit in his ass even if he was curious to know what it would feel like.

 

Buck moved his lips along Chris’s jaw to nibble at his ear.  “It’s gonna feel great and you’ll want more.  The orgasms are mind numbing, pure ecstasy.  Chris, you will love it.”

 

Chris pulled away slightly to judge whether Buck was just feeding him a line or he was being genuine.  Chris stared at Buck for a moment before he grinned and moved in for a long, wet, drawn out kiss which had him humping up against Buck when he rubbed their cocks together.

 

Buck squeezed the base of Chris’s cock again to keep him from coming right there.  He sure had a hair trigger.  Well if he could get Chris to enjoy bottoming for him he’d work on his stamina.

 

“God, Buck.  I need to come,” Chris moaned as his groin rubbed up against abdomen.  Buck placed his finger over Chris’s lips and Chris sucked it in.  There was something about Buck Wilmington because Chris never in his life imagined being turned on by a man.  Buck pulled his finger from Chris mouth and spread his ass cheeks.  Chris braced his hands on Buck’s shoulders and held his breath.

 

Buck rubbed his finger over the pucker and pushed a little.  The man was so tight there was no give.  Grabbing up the bottle of lube he dribbled some over his fingers and rubbed down the crack of Chris’s ass.  Chris tensed again and Buck sighed, “Relax your hole.  You know me and I’m not going to hurt you.  It’s gonna feel amazing.  I promise.  Now when I push against you I want to try and push me out.”

 

After some persistence and heavy breathing on Chris’s part, Buck’s finger finally breached him.  Chris groaned loudly as Buck slowly moved his finger in and out.  To Chris it felt as if Buck had his whole hand up his ass and when it actually started feeling good Buck went and added a second finger.  “I don’t know if I can do this.  Maybe you could find someone else.  I think I may just disappoint you.”

 

Buck continued working his fingers inside of Chris making sure he paid special attention to his prostate.  “I don’t want to do this with any other man.  I’m attracted to you.  Not cock.  Do you even realize how hot you are?  God, Chris.  I’ve always wanted to fuck you.  You’re my best friend but I’ve always wanted to be closer.”

 

Chris looked down at Buck, “What? You saying you love me or something?”  Buck hit the sweet spot and Chris shuddered against him groaning low and long.

 

Buck smiled up at Chris as he pulled his fingers free.  “Maybe.  Now let’s get down to business.”  Buck pushed Chris down onto the bed, spreading his lover’s legs wide.  Buck stroked Chris’s cock and watched as it plumped and took on a darker hue.  “Come on, Stud.  You’re gonna love what’s next.  I’m gonna fill you so completely you’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

 

Lying between Chris’s legs he took his cock into his mouth again working him into a frenzy.  Chris was undulating on the bed and begging for Buck to bring him off.  By the time Buck was rolling a condom down over his long, thick cock Chris was gasping like a freight train and his cock was steadily leaking pre-come.  He was close and Buck didn’t want to miss a second of it.  Buck raised himself up over Chris.

 

“You aren’t going to fit,” Chris panted against Buck’s lips.  He thrust against Buck’s hand as he stroked him slowly.

 

Sitting back, Buck pulled Chris’s hips closer and placed his cock at the tight hole.  “Just breathe, relax your hole, and I’ll be in before you know it.”  Buck took a firm hold of Chris’s lean hips and pushed forward, trying to breach the first ring of muscle but couldn’t.  Buck pushed forward again and it locked down tight as Chris’s ass spasmed.

 

Chris jerked away at the pain and he whimpered.  “Wait.  Just use your fingers.”

 

“Relax, breathe.  A cock is much better than fingers.”  Buck consoled as he ran his hands over Chris’s flanks and up over his stomach.  Chris’s erection had completely wilted and Buck worked at bringing it back to life with one hand while he stroked at Chris’s pucker with the other.

 

Chris sucked in a breath as Buck breached his virgin hole.  “Fuck, that hurts!  Stop!” Chris tried to push away but Buck just rubbed at his thighs.

 

“Come on, Chris.  Just breathe through it.  Push out a little and I’ll pop right in.  We have to get passed this ring and I’ll be in.” Buck humped up against him and continued to push forward, little by little.

 

Chris panted as he tried to think of anything other than the pain of his ass being breached.  Buck promised that it would feel good once he got in.  He’d give him a few more seconds and then all bets were off.

 

Buck continued to plow forward.  Giving a hiccoughing gasp as Buck fully seated himself, Chris covered his eyes and concentrated on breathing.  Why anyone thought this felt good was beyond him.  His ass felt like it had been split in half.  Buck was too big and he probably wouldn’t be able to walk right for a week.  Buck stroked Chris’s cock and his thoughts started to tumble away as a tingle replaced the burning.

 

“Told you it would feel good,” Buck grinned as he began a slow thrusting rhythm that soon had Chris gasping and shivering.  He made sure to strike Chris’s prostate on every stroke.

 

Before long Chris was undulating beneath him like he’d been born for it and begging Buck to thrust deeper and faster.  Buck complied willingly.

 

Chris was being consumed.  Who knew being fucked could feel so good.  He wanted more.  No, he needed more.  “Fuck me!  Harder!” He cried as he came with a violence he’d never felt before.  It left him panting and weak on the bed as Buck plowed into him trying to reach his own completion.  Chris wrapped his legs tighter around his lover and held him close as Buck pounded him into the mattress until he finally exploded.  Chris whimpered as Buck pulled free and left him feeling empty and out of sorts.  He hadn’t thought beyond the moment.  What would happen now?  He could never look at Buck in the same way anymore and what roles were they to play?  There were too many questions to contemplate as post-orgasm lethargy settled into his muscles.

 

Buck climbed back into the bed after disposing of the condom and pulled Chris into the cradle of his body.  Buck slid Chris’s leg forward and gently stroked Chris’s now tender hole.  Chris flinched and Buck asked in concern, “Are you okay?”  At Chris’s nod he smiled, “It always hurts some the first time but the next time you’ll be fine.  I promise you can fuck me next go round.”

 

Chris thought on it a moment before smiling softly.  Pushing further into Buck’s body he yawned, “You can bet your ass I’m gonna fuck you but you’ve got to fuck me again first.  Let’s try again in the morning.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
